Rod 'Torque' Redline, I'm still alive?
by XArabHunterX
Summary: Yes, Rod "Torque" Redline, is still alive he has escaped the Lemons thanks to Maxine Farraro (pictured) and is now recovering in a hospital In Tokyo where he has an un expected visitor. Now Finn and Holley have been asked to find Rod and bring him home but Finn has been injured in the process.
1. A Blue, No Maybe Green Car

Hey every one, this is my first ever FanFiction, I normaly dont wright this stuff down, so enjoy!

Rod lay on the dyno machine alone, he felt hot and, sharp pains were shooting from deep down in his engine block and threw his whole chaise. He knew he was in trouble, because no one knew where he was, or that he was even missing. He had tried to send out a distress call to the FBI before he was captured but he had no idea if it even got threw.

After sitting for a few moments thinking he was a goner Rod began to realize that he wasn't dead yet so why not try to escape and get help. He analyzed his body to see what he had left to work with, "hm, still on fire a little bit" he stated aloud to himself, "and these parking boots…how can I get these off?" Rod scanned the room contemplating his options, he decided he was going to try and drag himself in reveres off the dyno.

He tried to start his engine but all it did was spit and sputter and a fire ball erupted from under his hood causing Rod to wince in pain, but it quickly went out and put the smaller fire out. Rod sighed, but he was determined to get out of there alive now more than ever, so he tried to start his engine again and again and again gritting his teeth from the pain of each attempt.

Then finally a spark plug of life came from his engine block, but it wasn't good, he clanked and raddled and white smoke began to below out of his exhaust pipes from the mixing of oil and water. The pain was so bad Rod began to believe he had hung a rod out of the side of his engine, but that didn't matter now, he had to get out of here.

Rod suffered a considerable power loss, barley able to move himself off the machine, but he did with a quick rev of his engine, launching himself off the machine, but with the horrible consequence of immense pain, it took all he had and he now regretted moving at all and thought maybe he should have just laid there to die.

Rods vision began to blur, all that filled his mind and ears was the pain, he didn't think he was going to make it out of the door, his body was telling him to lie down and he had no choice but to obey. Rod slowly lowered himself to the floor, his breathing was labored and his vision was getting worse, and now a sick feeling began mixing with the pain, he was passing out, but just then the door flew open, but who was that?

He could not make them out, a blue, NO maybe green car, and they were saying something but he could not make it out, but it didn't matter because then darkness began to close in on Rod, his last thought was "they got me" as he fully collapsed.

Thanks for reading, if this goes over well I will post chapter 2.


	2. I Hate Hospitals

There was a glimmer of light, Rod could see it shrew his eye lids, and he felt himself moving. With much effort he opened his eyes slightly but all he could see

was a bright white light racing above him that took up his entire field of view and… a face, but he did not recognize them. Then pain began to set in, though it

was not as bad as before, the face was saying something, but he did not understand what they were saying, then Rod passed out again.

* * *

"Doctor he's waking up!" shouted a petite white Nissan 350z as she ran down the hall alongside the gurney Rod lay on. "Okay, just keep him calm" The

doctor turned to the nurse on his left, "I need three cc's of Benzodiazepine" she then prepared a syringe and injected it in to Rods IV and he drifted off. The

group of three nurses and one doctor turned left threw a set of double doors into an operating room where they were greeted by two other doctors, a black

Escalade and a white BMW 114i. "What do we have here?" asked the black Escalade, the white Nissan 350z spoke up, "sir he has multiple fractures of his

engine block, massive oil loss, and several third degree burns and dents, he needs a full engine transplant." "Okay, let's get ready" said the doctor that came

in with Rod, who was a white Mercedes Benz SUV.

* * *

A silver blue car sat, annoyed and alone in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctor. Five hours had passed and the car began to get worried,

then finally a doctor emerged threw the double doors. The blue car raced over to him, "is he OK?!" "Yes, he will be fine, you found him just in time, a few

more hours and he would have died from oil loss." "Oh, thank goodness, when can I see him?" "You can come back now if you like, he should be waking up

soon."

* * *

Rods senses slowly began to tingle, he could here muffled voices. 'Where am I?' He thought, 'did the lemons capture me?!' 'I gotta get out a here!' his

thoughts were frantic. Then Rods eyes shot open, his vision was blurry but he could make out a white car and what looked like that blue car from the ware

house. His instincts told him to run, his RPM rate rose on the monitor as his engine revved. The nurse looked at him with shock, as did the blue car that was

next to her, "Mr. Redline? Calm down your in a…" she was cut off by Rod leaping off the bed and speeding past her, ripping out his IV and other monitoring

equipment. Just outside the door he slammed into a cart carrying medical supplies sending it crashing to the floor, everyone was looking at him, 'damn, real

smooth Rod, just yell to everyone your escaping.' He thought as he raced down the hall. Suddenly an alarm began to scream, "Damn!" he mumbled under his

breath, Rod drifted a left turn down a hall way but his path was blocked by two large dark blue Tahoe security guards, he reversed quickly spinning around to

go back the way he came only to find that his path was blocked again by another guard and a white Mercedes Benz SUV. "Mr. Redline it's OK. I'm a Doctor.

You're in a hospital." The doctor stated smooth and calm "yeah right! whit's this, the welcoming comity?!" he stated with sarcasm, Rod was beginning to feel

a bit drained but he had to get out of here. "Mr. Redline if you don't calm down and come back to your room we will have to use force." Rod took a fighting

stance, one of the security guards behind him obliged his decision and moved forward trying to pin him, but Rod dodged it only to be slammed into the wall

by a second guard then all three quickly had him pinned to the wall, "LET ME GO!" Rod was struggling trying to break free, then he heard the doctors voice,

"Calm down, it's ok" then rod felt a sharp pain in his side, followed by an overwhelming urge to fall asleep, "Doc… what did you give me?" his speech was a

bit slurred, but he received no answer as he felt himself slumping low on his axles. The security guards then let him go; Rod watched two nurses role a

gurney around the corner towards him as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Like I said Before, I normally don't write this stuff down but I figured **_

_**what the heck. Oh, and some Reviews would be appreciated so I can decide rather I should continue or not.**_


	3. You with the CIA?

**I have added a new caricature, (pictured) her name is Maxine Farraro. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rod could hear a female voice, he slowly opened his eyes, he was in a white room with a big bay window overlooking Tokyo, the sun was

glimmering and making the room seem as if it were the light source itself. Rod blinked his eyes to clear his vision, he felt very groggy as he

scanned the room he realized that to his left where there was a nurse checking his IV and reading his vitals. "Hey?" he whispered, his voice

was hoarse, "where am I?" the nurse did not reply, she wore a frown and when she finished what she was doing she turned up her bumper

and drove out of the room. Rod was a little disturbed by her reaction to him but then he remembered his escape attempt and understood her

angst towards him, now he was all alone in that white room, 'damn it! How do I get myself into these messes' Rod was beginning to worry,

he was not used to being in a situation where he wasn't in control, but recently that had been the case, Rod was in deep thought when the

door knob began to giggle and the doctor entered the room, "ah Mr. Redline, your awake. I'm Dr. Lucas, you were in pretty bad shape when

you arrived, I performed your operation…" Rods eyes widened, he cut the doctor off "Operation?" "Yes, we had to pull you engine block and

replace it, but the operation was successful and you should make a full recovery. Do you have any questions?" Rod just stared at the ground;

it was a lot to take in. "Doc?" "Yes Mr. Redline?" "I wanted to apologize for trying to escape, you don't know what I was going through before

I came here" the doctor smiled "it's all right, I was an Army Surgeon years ago, that was a pretty common occurrence then but I have not

seen that in a long time, your reaction was very rare… Do you need anything ells?" "winning lottery numbers" Rod managed a tired looking

sheepish grin, the doctor chuckled, "well, just to make sure you don't have another "episode" we are keeping you under light sedation, you

won't be able to get up and you will feel like you want to sleep." Rods eyes widened, that's why he has not been able to shake that tired

feeling. 'This is not good, if the lemons realize I'm alive they may try to find and kill me and I won't be able to stop it.' The doctor noticed the

look on Rods face change, 'something was up with this guy, but what?' Just then the nurse came in, "Mr. Redline has a visitor!" she said with

a smile on her face, she entered the room fallowed by a cute little silver blue Maserati Granturismo Sport. "Your wife is here!" Rod looked

confused, "My wife?" he said under his breath, the doctor smiled at Rod "well we will leave you two to talk, she's a very dedicated car, you

should be proud that you have someone that cares about you so much." The doctor and nurse turned and left. The blue car smiled and

looked at Rod; he looked away with a frown on his face and sighed, "If you're here to kill me than just get it over with." "What are you

talking about? I saved your life, why would I want to kill you?" she said as she let out a giggle. He turned and looked her in the eye, "you

what?" "I saved you." She said with a smile, "I found you in that where house and brought you to the hospital." "You were the blue car I

saw." He said quietly and obviously in deep thought. "So the CIA got my message then?" "What?" "The CIA, sent you to find me right?"

"What are you talking about" Rod realized she was serious 'oh shit, I've just blown any bit of cover I had' "Um, nothing. I just thought you

were someone ells. Don't worry about it. So why were you at that god forsaken warehouse any way?" He said in a serious tone. "Oh! Where

are my manors, my name is Maxine Farraro, I'm a realtor, I have been trying to sell that building for a while but I have had problems with

break ins and so I went to put new locks on the doors and there you were. If you don't mind me asking…" Rod cut her off quickly "I mind" his

words were sharp but he kept his gaze on the floor, Maxine looked down, "I'm sorry… but who are you?" Rod was silent for a moment, "I'm

Rod, Rod Redline." Her smile returned, "Nice to meet you Rod. Oh and sorry about the howl wife thing, they wouldn't let me see you unless

me were related or married" He looked back up at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Why did you stay?"

* * *

**Hanger. :)**


	4. In the Shadows

Maxine was silent; she looked in to Rods curious eyes and smiled, "well… I don't know. I mean I found you so I felt responsible for making

sure you were ok." She shuffled a tire and blushed as she stared at the ground. Rod smirked, 'was she blushing?' He didn't really know how

to respond, he had never had someone care about him before, it was always the same at the CIA, as soon as he got back from a mission it

was, 'Rod hers your next mission.' In fact the only time he was ever around a girl was when it was required to complete a mission. In his line

of work there was no time for "real" dating let alone a full blown relationship. He was silent for a moment until he realized that she was

staring at him and he was still wearing that smirk on his face, "um! Thanks. I appreciate it." He then put on an uneasy smile, 'I appreciate?

Is that the best I could come up with?' he was unsure of how to respond to her. He was not good at talking to girls and now there was one

staring right at him and all he could do was sit there and gawk. Maxine noticed the look on Rods face change from a slight smile to one of

nervousness; "I'm so sorry! Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He snapped back to reality and began to

blush, "oh! Uh, no I'm fine I just…" "it's ok you don't have to explain." she began to laugh, he began to laugh as well, 'jeez could I be any

more of a dork, first I just stare at her and now I'm blushing and laughing like a lunatic. Get a grip she just a girl, just like all the other girls

I've worked with.' Suddenly Rods thoughts were interrupted by severe pain and a moan escaped his lips, "oh! Man... My engine block,

owh...!" he closed his eyes tight, as the machines he was hooked up to began to beep in alarm. "Rod are you ok?!" "Yeah it's just a little

pain. I'm sure it will…uhg…pass." He stated through clenched teeth. "I'll get the doctor!" she stated as she zoomed out of the room. "NO!" he

screamed but it was too late she was gone. 'Damn it! The Doc. will make her leave.' He realized then that he did not want to be alone; he

was totally venerable for the second time in his life, once during the Cold War when he was injured, and he didn't like it anymore now than

he did then. Suddenly the door flew open as the doctor sped in fallowed by a nurse and Maxine. The Doctor rushed to the monitors to check

over his vitals, his RPM was elevated, but everything ells was normal. "All right Mr. Redline were going to give you something extra for the

pain, your body is metabolizing the Morphine to fast. Nurse Ally get me two cc's of Toradol. You're going to feel a slight pinching sensation in

your quarter panel, okay?" Rod nodded as he watched the Nurse prepare a syringe and pass it to the Doctor. The pain began to slowly

subside but he felt as if he could hardly keep his eyes open. Rod looked at Dr. Lucas with worried tired eyes, he then noticed Maxine

watching with worry on her face. The doctor noticed Rod's gaze fixate on her. "Nurse Ally will you please remove her from the room." Rod

was horrified he didn't want his only comfort to leave, "Maxine…" he tried to mutter but she was already gone. "Mr. Redline?" Rod was not

paying attention to the doctor at all; he was trying to look past him to see where Maxine had gone. "Mr. Redline!" doctor Lucas shouted.

Rod's eyes shot to the Doctor and were now fixed on him. "She will be back tomorrow. Right now you need to rest. Okay?" Rod nodded but

deep down inside he was not sure. The doctor slowly drove out of the room and closed the door. Now Rod was all alone, again, and his mind

began to race. 'What reason did she have to come back, she knows I'm okay so why would she. Damn this is pathetic…..I hope she comes

back tomorrow.' He slowly began to relax; the sedatives combined with the pain killers and the fact that he was just plumb worn out made

him slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The room was dark all except for the glow of the monitors and a small light fixed above them. Rod had been in and out of sleep all night, it

was impossible to stay asleep with the Nurses going in and out of the room periodically checking his vitals, and because of his line of work

Rod was a light sleeper anyway. Rod heard someone enter the room again, 'it's probably a nurse… but it seems like she just left not too long

ago.' He opened his eyes slightly just to be sure, but there was no one in sight. He then opened his eyes fully the leaned forward a bit but

the room was so dark he could still see nothing. "Hello? Nurse Ally is that you?" Rod was now beginning to worry, he may have been injured

but he was still a spy and he knew someone had come into the room, he could all most feel their presence. "Common! Do ya think I was

born yesterday? I know you're in here so just show yourself." There was a moment of silence before Rod herd a faint, "You caught me." A

small car slowly cruse out of the shadows, Rods face wore a look of shock, "Did you think you would never see me again Rod?" asked the

small car.


	5. Another Mission: Tokyo!

**Okay, It's time to bring Finn and Holley into the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the meantime at the _Central Intelligence Agency_; A canary yellow Corvette interred a big white room, the walls were covered with

portraits of former leader and there were several cars around a large dark wood round table. She paused for a moment in the door way and

scanned the room for the _Director_ of the _CIA. She then spotted the _mint green and white 1956 Buick Special, warring fire engineered rims,

_parked in the seventh seat down from where she was stopped_ and promptly drove over, "Ms. LaSaber?" "Yes, Miss. Chaverez?" "We have

received a broken transmission from "Torque"; it seems to have originated from somewhere in Tokyo Japan. We don't currently have an

agent surveilling that corridor and the closest is in corridor nine in deep cover. Do you want me to contact C.H.R.O.M.E. and see if they will

send an agent to investigate?" The Director paused to a moment, "Yes, contact C.H.R.O.M.E. and ask for agent McMissile."

* * *

Holley and Finn were sitting on the porch of a café in Brittan taking a much needed break. They were partners now and had been spending a

lot of time together cense there last mission. "Ah! Have you ever seen such beauty than Brittan in the spring." stated Finn as he took a deep

breath. Holley looked up from her computer for a moment and smiled at him, he was all way finding joy in the little things, and it amazed

her. "Yes of course." She stated then dove back into her virtual world; Finn laughed, "Oh Miss. Shiftwell do you ever take a break from

work?" Just then a message from the commissioner at C.H.R.O.M.E. popped up on her screen and Finns communicator indicated that he had

a message as well. Holley began to read the message aloud to Finn. "Mr. McMissile and Miss. Shiftwell, we have received a request from the

CIA to search for a missing agent. His name is Rod Redline aka. "Torque", he is a Grabber Blue Muscle car with black accents; he was

disguised as a brown Gremlin with yellow accents under cover at the oil rig but was apparently inland to deliver photos to us for the

investigation, as you know we still got those photos but apparently not from the American agent. I want you two to investigate since you

were involved in this mission from the beginning and I won't need to brief you on the details. Agent Redline's last known whereabouts was in

Tokyo Japan at the Zen Ball Room so I suggest you start there. Good luck!" Holley shut down her computer screen and looked at Finn. "Well

so much for Brittan in the spring." He she sighed as he looked around, "Miss. Shiftwell? Would you be so kind as to contact Sidley and fill him

in on the mission details?"

* * *

Finn and Holley arrived in Tokyo late that night; "Thank you Sidley! We'll Miss. Shiftwell I don't think we're going to be able to do any

investigating today so what do you say we take in a late dinner and find a hotel?" He looked her way and flashed his signature dreamy

smile. She was tired but how could she say no to that. "Oh, all right but just something quick and light." Finn sighed, being a romantic he

hated rushing things but she had a point, there was not much in the way of romance in the busy late night streets of Tokyo. He looked at the

ground, "Well in that case let's just find a hotel and have dinner delivered." She smiled and nodded. "This way!" Finn led her to a huge white

building that towered above the rest. When they went inside she was over whelmed by the beautiful elegant artwork and the rich dark colors

of the décor in the New Otani hotel. "Oh Finn this place it beautiful." He smiled. "And they have the best sushi as well." The small white and

red car behind the desk smiled at Finn. "Sensei kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa dono yō ni anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?" Finn smiled at her,

"Watashiniha 2tsu no heya o hitsuyō to suru." The girl at the desk referenced the computer in front of her. "Sensei wa i, koko ni iru." She

passed Finn two room keys, "Arigatō!" he bowed to her. "Anata no o tanoshimu Honeymoon!" she hollered as they drove away. Finn winced

hoping Holley didn't catch it but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, "Did she say 'Honeymoon'?" He got nervous "uh well they only

had a room for two so she must have assumed that were on our Honeymoon." He knew that was not true, for convenience he asked for a

room for two, and there was the fact that he did not like to eat alone or sleep for that matter, even if he had to sleep on the floor. "It's on

the ninth floor, let's go" he said as they drove on to the elevator. When they arrived on their floor Finn proceeded to look left then right, "its

room 202." He said as he looked left then right, then he took a left turn and there they were. He opened the door and Holley drove in. "Oh

my goodness Finn! This place is huge." She looked around in amazement, "Finn? There's only one bed." "Yes well I will be sleeping on the

floor." He then gave her a big friendly smile. "I will order dinner if you would pull up Redlines file and tomorrow morning well get a fresh

start on the investigation." Holley Nodded.


	6. Ex-Agent Autobond Vs Finn McMissile Pt1

**Okay, here is chapter six. First off, chapter five stunk so bad I felt I owed it to you all to post the next one. Secondly, I spelled **

**Siddeley's name wrong and I apologize for not proof reading first. FYI I have taken a separate story about just Finn and **

**Holley and re written it to fit in with this one. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Good morning Miss. Shiftwell!" Holley sprang up, "oh my Finn you startled me! How long have you been up?" "Oh not too long, just cense

about four." She stared at him for a moment. "What time is it?" "Oh, about seven. Also C.H.R.O.M.E sent us a message; Miles Axlerod has

apparently been busy in prison. He's somehow managed to somewhat continue running his operation from his cell. Information about our

mission may have been leaked and, It's has not yet been confirmed, but he may have even put a hit out on us as well" Holley started,

"What? Finn we need to get going! In that case we need to find Mr. Redline as soon as possible. What if he is still alive?" He gave her a stern

stare. "Holley I hate to tell you this but he's more than likely dead. The Lemon's kill spy's. They didn't let Leland go, so why would they allow

Mr. Redline survive? It's just a part of our job… there will always be deaths… and some of us won't make it home at the end of the day,

though that's always the goal." Holley looked down at the ground. Finn sighed, "All right then. Come on, we don't have much time to

investigate."

* * *

Finn and Holley arrived at the Zen Ballroom at about nine; the place was empty, not like several weeks before when they attended the pre

race party. "Well I suppose the best place to start would be where we lost him." Holley looked at Finn with grimace, "The men's Loo?" he

looked at her with a sly glare then smiled and nodded. "The men's Loo. Let's go!" Holley sat parked outside the door to the Men's Loo waiting

for Finn, It didn't take very long before he slowly drove out, "did you find anything?" he shook his bumper. "Not much in the way of

evidence, a lot of it has probably been cleaned up by maintenance but there were a few blue paint chips, though we already knew he was

here, but it does indicate that he may have been in a scuffle here and this may be where he was abducted from." Suddenly they heard

voices coming from down the hall, Holley and Finn turned quickly and Finn quietly cocked his gun. The voices sounded a bit familiar but Finn

could not place them. Several shadows began to creep around the corner at the end of the hall as figures began to materialize to match.

Finn's eyes widened as a big blue tow truck, fallowed by several black cars, cursed around the corner. "It's Ivan and his posy of Hugo's!"

Holley gasped. Just then Alexander Hugo spotted them, "There they are!" Ivan smirked, "After them! We can't let them find Redline before

we do." Finn looked at Holley with a stern expression, "Miss. Shiftwell, run! I'll cover you!" He said in a harsh voice as he began to fire at the

Hugo's forcing them to take cover around the corner. Holley turned quickly but found that the only way out was the fire exit, she barged

threw the door, followed by Finn. He quickly used his right rear tire to hold the door shut behind them, but he could not hold it for long.

Holley looked down over the railing then at the building next door which had a roof top balcony adjacent to them; The Lemons were

ramming the door trying to bust threw, Finn gritted his teeth using all of his strength to hold them off. "Holley we don't have time, you have

to jump to the building next door." she took a nervous gulp and looked down. "GO!" Finn shouted. "I don't think I can!" she yelled as she

closed her eyes tight. "Yes you can, now GO!" He gave her a little nudge with his left front tire. Holley reversed a few feet then raced to the

edge with Finn close behind her, they both leaped for the balcony of the building, which stood about thirty feet away separated by the

streets below. The Lemon's then burst threw the door as Finn and Holley were in mid air and opened fire. Bullets were flying past Holley,

seemingly in slow motion, as she landed and skidded around to see Finn landing on his front left tire, rolling over, and then landing on all

four tires with his teeth clenched and his eyes closed, but they reopened quickly. "Finn! Are you all right?" "I'm fine, let's go!" He shouted as

he urged her to keep going. They sped to the door on the roof top but it was locked, Finn quickly and swiftly karate kicked the door down

and they raced inside for cover. Once inside Finn stopped to catch his breath when he realized was in quite a bit of pain from his crash

landing. "Finn your hurt!" Holley frowned as she looked down at his tire which was cocked out to the left a bit. "I'm fine… we need to keep

moving." he groaned as he limped towards her urging her on. It had gotten quiet and no more shots rang out Finn assumed they were now

on tire chasing them.

* * *

The Lemons sat on the balcony as they watched Finn and Holley duck in to the building out of range. Ivan gritted his teeth in anger; they got

the best of him again just like in Porto Corssa, the boss would be furious with him for letting this happen. Then suddenly he heard a familiar

voice behind him. "Did you get them?" Ivan turned around quickly, it was the boss, Victor Hugo, he was in big trouble now. "Um, well, NO."

Ivan stated as he drove inside the door off the fire escape, followed by the other cars. "THAN AFTER THEM YOU IDEOTS!" he yelled scaring

the daylights out of all the cars surrounding him, they all began to scramble and race to the elevator. Ivan jumped and began to turn to take

chase, "not you!" yelled Victor. "Mr. Autobond will find and take care of them." Victor smiled mines singly then he turned to Ivan. "Ivan!

Take me back to my Hotel."

* * *

Finn and Holley made their way down the stairs and out of the side service door. They looked both ways in the ally way, "Common this way."

Finn said as he took the lead turning right heading away from the main streets, Holley watched as he struggled to drive down the alley way,

limping as his tire wobbled left then right. Then Holly's vision was drawn to a green liquid on the ground. She gasped, "Finn your leaking

coolant!" He stopped and looked at the ground and studied the amount of coolant pooled on the ground. His adrenalin was pumping and he

didn't even realize he had been shot. He looked up at her. "It's just a scratch I'm fine, we need to go." Just then his consciousness began to

falter as he slumped low on his axles, but he regained composure quickly and sprang back up. Holley's eyes widened, she then realized he

was hurt pretty bad. "Finn I'm calling Siddeley for an E-Vac, okay. Just hang in there." "Holley I'm fine!" he then winced in pain. "Finn!" she

hollered as she drove closer to him. "You know, I have never been shot before. I can see now that I wasn't missing anything." he stated

through clenched teeth fallowed by a weak smile. Holley drove around him to take a look at his wound when she noticed a long, slender, low

black car at the end of the ally way. Suddenly a shot rang out, Finns eyes widened as he gasped in pain.

* * *

**R&R Pleas and thanks!**


	7. Ex-Agent Autobond Vs Finn McMissile Pt2

**I know some of you are wondering why I deviated from Rod but I promise this will all make sense latter. Just hang with me.**

* * *

The skies were turning dark making the ally way seem even darker. Large rain droplets began to land on Finns fenders and hood; the heat of

his engine had warmed his howl body, he watched as the rain droplets slowly fizzle and evaporate away one after the other. Soon steam

slowly began to rise from everything around them as the rain fall became steadier. Holley was frozen in place as the echo of the shot

replayed in her mind. Finn had his rear bumper to the wall and looked as if he was day dreaming, though that's how it all felt to him, like one

long bad dream. The black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren roadster pulled out of the shadows of a fire escape stair well and began to make his

way towards them. Finn suddenly recognized the car; During the Cold War Finn served as a Counter-Espionage agent, he was to meet with

another undercover agent and four high ranking German officer at a bar in a Dutch town called Vinlo, Finn arrived at the bar early to scope it

out, the place was filled with smoke and packed with cars, a few German soldiers, some town folk, and a group of Dutch police officers,

everything looked as normal as they could be for war times. They had reserved a private room for their meeting, but until then Finn took a

place at the bar and ordered a drink as he waited for the rest of the party to arrive. Finn was not much of a drinker and was a bit of a light

weight but he had to play his part and they would think it suspicious of a German who did not drink, eventually everyone had arrived and

they moved to the private room to discus business, they were plotting to depose there commander and Finn's job was to make that possible.

They interred the room and took their seats; this was one of a series of meetings they had had, but something was not right this time, Finn

could feel it. He looked at the other agent but got no recognition and everything was going well so far, he began to believe he was just

worrying too much. The meeting continue, with several rounds of drinks and laughs here and there in between business, after just two beers

Finn was feeling tipsy but he could not show it, and he faked all ready having a few beers before they got there, maybe it was the alcohol

that was throwing him off. The meeting was coming to a close; it went off without a hitch. They were discussing their next meeting time

when Finn heard a gasp come from the car to his left rear quarter panel. He turned around to see the other agent being rammed and pinned

to the wall by two of the German officers and forcibly injected with a chrome plated syringe. Finns reaction time was impaired by the alcohol,

as soon as what was happening registered he was being pinned to the wall as well, he looked into the green eyes of the car that was getting

ready to inject him, "why are you doing this!?" Finn said with a slight hint of panic in his voice, the black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren

roadster paused and looked at him, "like your job, mine is counter, counter-espionage." He stated calm and cool with a smile, Finns eyes

widened, there KGB agents, they knew all along and this was a trap. The black car then proceeded with injecting Finn, "let them go!" the

black car ordered and the other cars turned them loose. Both agents were dazed and panting, Finn was beginning to sweat, 'what did they

give us? Was it poison or something ells?' Finn was trying to think of a way out of this when he remembered that there were police officers in

the bar, they would not peruse them for the risk of being exposed. Finn signaled to the other agent to run for it, they both bolted past the

KGB agents and sped to the main bar area, the Police were there and Finn was right the KGB agents did not chase them. Finn and the other

agent were rushed to the hospital, treated, and both made a full recovery, he would not have survived if those police officers had not been

there and he would have never gotten to formally meet the other agent, and soon to be partner, Leland Turbo. Since then Finn had learned

through many more encounters with the KGB that the black cars name was Andrei Autobond, one of their top agent's.

* * *

"Andrei!" Finn said threw gritted teeth. "Finn McMissile! Long time no see." The black car said slyly as he cruised over to them, his

headlights came on as he drove through the steam rising from the road, the rain was beading and running off his sleek black paint, "Not long

enough." Finn narrowed his eyes, "Finn? Do you know this car?" asked Holley cautiously, "his name is Andrei Autobond, he's an ex-KGB

agent… and very dangerous" he answered in a low voice, "ah! Finn, you give me too much credit." Andrei smirked, "you know Finn you're

very lucky I was not hired to kill you this time. Just this…how you say "bag and tag"? Though it would have been easier to kill you." "You

never did like to get your tires dirty." Finn smirked. Andrei stopped in front of Holley and smiled then raised his riffle to her and cocked the

bolt action. Holley gasped and closed her eyes; she Jumped when the shot rang out, but she didn't feel anything, is this what being shot

feels like? She opened her eyes to see Finn in front of her panting and a look of shock on Andrei's face. "GRAH! McMissile! You always did

like to make my job difficult." Finn had rammed into Andrei knocking his riffle to the side and forcing him to miss Holley by inches. She

turned around to see a chrome plated dart sticking in the mortar between the bricks of the wall behind her. The rain began to pick up;

Andrei rolled back a bit then speed forward with his riffle in front of him ramming Finn. Finn heard his headlight crack with the impact, Finn

revved his engine as he tried to push back but his 282hp Tadek Marek inline six was no match for Andrei's supercharged V8 as he pushed

Finn against the wall with little effort. "Ah Finn, it's like old times, except this time you will not escape so easily."Andrei smiled. "Or it could

be like one of those old times when I would foil all your plans!" Finn growled with a hint of anger. Andrei chuckled, "Finn you are lucky I

don't gut you! But I would not get my money then." "Too bad!" Finn turned and kicked Andrei; rain water went flying as his left rear tire

made contact with Andrei's right front fender knocking him into the middle of the ally; a wave of water cascading behind him from the force

of Finns blow. Finn smirked, "it looks like you're not getting your money." Andrei growled as he threw down his riffle and took a fighting

stance; Finn obliged as he raced towards him. They locked bumpers for a moment before Finn moved aside causing Andrei to the fall to the

side and into a large dirty puddle that had formed. Andrei sprang back up; his sleek black paint was now covered with mud and scuffed with

Finns tire marks. He growled and floored it towards Finn but he moved to the side dodging his attack then Finn kicked him with his right rear

tire knocking him in the mud again and putting a dent in his right door. Andrei was now furious; pausing for a moment he began to think,

'He's using my own strength against me. I need to neutralize him fast….' Finn saw his chance to hit Andrei with one finishing blow while he

was distracted; he leped in the air for a round house kick but Andrei then sprang to life. He countered with a round house kick of his own,

water droplets were swirling around the two as the both came around and made contact with a big splash of dirty water sending Finn flying,

roof top first, into the wall landing on his right side in a pile of wet trash bags filled with shredded paper that was overflowing out of a

dumpster. Finn's bum left wheel was still spinning in a wobbly fashion, Holley was horrified at what had just happened, she raced to Finn's

side and pushed him back over. His body came down with a crash his roof top was crinkled by the impact; he looked up at Holley warily.

Rain water was mixing with the antifreeze and oil leaking from Finns under carriage as it drained in a rainbow of colors into a piddle forming

in front of Andrei. He knew he had won, so he just stood back and watched as Holley attended to Finn. Holley began to cry as she looked

over Finns body; trying to think fast on what to do, she knew that Finn could no longer fight or even run in his condition and she was not an

experienced field agent, all she had was her tazer gun. As she looked over Finn's injuries she noticed there was a chrome plated dart sticking

in his gas tank cover. "What did you do to him!?" She questioned Andrei. He looked down at the ground knowing that Finn was now in

serious mechanical need because of him and now he was not going to get paid in full. He looked in her eyes, "it is just a tranquilizer." Holley

breathed a sigh of relief, 'at least it was not poison'. Finn was laying low on his chaise looking at Holley deep in thought when the contents of

the dart began to take effect and he was becoming drowsy. His engine block felt warm, his breathing became slow and heavy, and it was

becoming harder to stay focused. "Holley!" he gasped, "yes Finn?" "You need to get out of here!" He said breathlessly, "NO Finn, I'm not

leaving you. Well get out of here together. OK?" He smiled wearily at her, he admired her enthusiasm but he knew that he would not last

much longer; she gazed into his blue eyes and could see that he was in immense pain. Finn was trying so hard to fight the effects of the

tranquilizer and not to show his emotions towards Holley but he knew he was caught, and the worst part about it was that he was unable to

protect her, just like Leland… he thought as he looked at the ground. Finns vision began to bluer as his body just gave up; he collapsed, his

frame now resting on the ground. Andrei began to cruse over to them, Holley moved in front of him as to try and protect him, "FINN, GET

UP!" she screamed with urgency, he tried but he could not move; his eyes were heavy. Finn's world was getting dark, he was beginning lose

consciousness. He closed his eyes; all he could feel was the cold rain on his steel body… all he could here was Holley's sobs, it made him

want to cry as well but he was beyond that. Not willing to give up at first, but the temptation of sleep felt so sweet, it beckoned him and

promised to ease his pain, he wanted to give in to it. Suddenly they all heard a sound that mimicked a steady roaring thunder. "Siddeley!"

Holley said under her breath. A Silver plain appeared hovering above them jets pointed down making waves in the puddles around them.

Two steal cables were dropped; Finn didn't open his eyes he was to deep now. Holley attached Finns line to him and gave Siddeley the ok to

pull them up. Andrei lunged for them but Siddeley had already begun to real them up. Once they were on board Holley raced over to the on

board first aid kit and grabbed a bottle of Stop Leak. "Damn, he's in the worst shape I have ever seen him in after a mission." "Siddeley we

need to get him to the closest hospital as fast as possible!" "Yes Ma'am!" He stated as he turned on his afterburners.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Finn's eyes flew open, it was pitch black, he looked to the only light source to his right, "5:00am" in bright red

was all he could see. Was it all a dream? He turned on a light to find that he was in his house, his big empty house, it must have all been a

bad dream, he drug himself out of bed and began to get ready to go to work. At the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters Finn drove into the elevator

and road up to the fourth floor with familiar faces, when he got off at his destination he saw Leland. "Morning Finn!" he shouts with a smile,

"Good Morning Leland." Finn replied, relived to see his friend "Boy am I glad to see you old chap. You would never guess the kind of dream I

had last night, I dreamed that Andrei was back and that… well… that you had died." Leland laughed, "Me? Die? Never, I have 'golden

tailpipes' remember?" he laughed harder, then he began to cough, until he was gasping for air, Finn was in shock. "Leland are you ok?!" he

received no answer. Then Leland's roof began to contort and cave in, and he began screaming, "Finn! Help me Finn!" Finn was frozen; he

could not move as he watched his friend in agony "LELAND! LELAND, NO!" All he could do was call back. Leland's hood and trunk began to

crumple as he screamed for Finn, slowly gas, oil, and water began to pool on the floor as Leland was being crushed into a small cube,

eventually the screams stopped and the only sound was the hissing of the last bit of coolant escaping his radiator. Finn was horrified at what

he had just witnessed, he looked around still frozen in place, Holley was driving through the door way, "oh, Good morning Finn" she said

cheerfully not seaming to notice Leland's crushed body in the middle of the office, Finn turned to face her and her roof then began to

crumple as well, she screamed, "Holley, No!" Finn closed his eyes, not again, he thought then everything was totally silent, he opened his

eyes to see plain darkness, "I GOT YOU FINN" said a deep echoing voice, Finn looked to the right, then left to find a face inches from his, it

was Andrei, then he disappeared fallowed by endless laughter, Finn closed his eyes tight again. "FINN! FINN! FINN!" the voiced echoed,

"SIR!?"… 'Wait 'sir?' that's odd, Finn thought, then he heard it again, "FINN SIR, GET UP!" 'That sounds like…Sid?'

* * *

Holley didn't know what to do; she looked at Finn, he was still out and he looked like he was in pain his eyes were closed tight and his body

was going into spasms every now and again, he then began do breath heavily, "eh... Le… land, LELAND!...no." Holley drove closer to him,

"Finn, its ok, calm down" The Stop Leak she had poured into his radiator had stopped the coolant that was draining out, but he still had an

oil leak but it was not as bad. "Holley…." His voice slowly trailed off as he began to settle down.

* * *

"Mr. McMissile!?" Finn let out a soft groan "sir? It's time to get up!" his eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry he could not focus; all he

could see was what he thought was a small mint green car moving about. "Where am I?" he asked softly. The little car moved closer to him,

a female voice spoke "You are at Tokyo General Hospital, you had a pretty bad accident Mr. McMissile." Finn's entire chasse ached, "How

long was I out?" he said weakly "About two days." Said the voice, "You had quite a range of injuries if I must say; A broken tire rod, a

gunshot wound through your radiator, a blown head gasket, and not to mention a cracked head light and various dents, scuffs, and

scratches. You will make a full recovery but we're going to keep you here for a few more days to recover." Finn nodded. The car left the

room and a magenta car drove in. "Holley I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, if I hadn't gotten shot." "Finn stop, it's not your fault." She

said with a smile. He looked into her eyes, he felt like a fool for almost getting caught. He was always able to get out of a jam… both him

and Leland… he gave Holley a charming weary smile but she could see his emotional term oil threw it, there close call really bother him.

Then a nurse popped in threw the door. "Hi, sorry to bother you, I just wanted you to know that you will be getting a roommate tomorrow,

so no surprises!" She squealed as she left the room.

* * *

**I know yall were hoping to see Rod in this chapter but I just could not fit him in. He will be in the next chapter for sure so just **

**hang in there. I promise this is all relevant.**


End file.
